


Yumbledore or Dumbledamn... That Is The Question

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gellert has done a lot of thinking and wants to show off the products of his labour to Albus. What was he thinking off? Well, he was thinking of a perfect nickname for Dumbledore.Yum-bledoreDumble-damnAnd so onGellert proclaims himself to be a genius in this groundbreaking discovery. But how does Albus think about all of that?





	Yumbledore or Dumbledamn... That Is The Question

**Author's Note:**

> A lil bit of Grindeldore to start off the New Year. Hope you'll like this crackfic (?) xD

''Al, I've done some thinking,'' announced Gellert and Albus raised an eyebrow. 

_ Gellert + thinking = dumb conclusions. _

“This ought to be good,” said Albus to himself and then looked up at the other, who was sitting on the other side of the room. “Oh?” he asked, amused already. When Gellert would think, he would always come up with rather  _ interesting _ conclusions and he was quite interested in what his boyfriend was able to come up with then. He loved Gellert, but truth be told, he could be quite ridiculous at quite a lot of occasions and a little smirk was coming upon his face. “And what did your thinking session lead you to, Gellert?” he asked, leaned back in the couch, trying to make himself comfortable as he was quite looking forward to  _ this. _

“Listen to this, I’m a genius,” said Gellert and Albus nodded. Oh, what a genius indeed. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings, so he kept the opinion to himself and just kept on grinning as he watched Gellert getting into the right position to tell him his ground-breaking discovery. “Did you know that your last name is perfect for coming up with nicknames for you?” he asked and Albus raised an eyebrow. What was he going on about?

“Huh?” asked the older wizard and just placed his hands together in his lap, placing the teacup onto the little desk next to him and just stared at the younger one with sheer confusion and curiosity as well. What kind of a nickname did Gellert decide to give him then?! Whatever it was, it was probably and utterly stupid. Yet, it intrigued him!

“Yes,” said Gellert and then rubbed his palms together. “For example,” he said and winked to the other, who crossed his arms on top of his chest as he waited, his foot impatiently tapping against the floor and Grindelwald only laughed, but then chuckled. He was indeed a genius, but he knew that Albus would probably think otherwise. Yet, he was still  _ very _ proud of the nicknames he came up with for Dumbledore. “When one looks at you, they would go Dumble- _ damn, _ ” said Gellert and waggled his eyebrows.

Albus didn’t get it quite immediately, but then the realisation started sinking in and his face went red with embarrassment and he just ducked his head down. “Gellert, that’s stupid,” he said and shuddered, but his face was getting hotter and hotter. There was no denying in that! “You spent all afternoon working on  _ that _ ?!” he asked and Gellert put up a finger.

“I have more,” said Gellert and Albus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, of course you do, can’t wait to hear them,” deadpanned Albus and then just wanted to stand up and walk away. His boyfriend could really be beyond ridiculous at times. And yet, he loved him for that. Yep, Albus was a strange man as well, in his own opinion and he pressed his lips together when he saw Gellert making another announcement.

“When we first met back in 1899,” said Gellert and Albus perked up at the mention of their first summer together. “And when you told me your name I was like… Dumbledore? More like  _ Yum- _ bledore,” he said and started laughing when he saw the horrified expression on Albus’ face. He looked terrified and awfully embarrassed and Gellert was having too much fun with it. It was just always so much fun with watching Albus getting so worked up over nothing and he started silently laughing again when the flush on Albus’ cheeks deepened and he started cracking up.

“Gellert, please,” whined Dumbledore and Gellert hummed, tapping his finger against his lower lip and then after a while, he nodded.

“Okay. I’ll obey, Dumble- _ daddy, _ ” said Gellert and thus, poor Albus was horrified yet again. Seriously?! That was what Gellert was doing with his free time?! Instead with helping him around the house, he was thinking about stupid things like this?! Ridiculous and Albus was slowly losing the will to live. Gellert was too much and the fact that the bloody idiot had the audacity to  _ laugh _ at him was beyond Albus. How dared he?!

“Gellert, stop it,” hissed Albus and Gellert only gave him an innocent look and he batted his eyelashes, a smirk plastered over his face and Albus wished he could wipe that stupid grin from his face and he groaned, because he knew that Gellert still wasn’t done. “I mean it, or today I'm not speaking to you again,” he said and Gellert only laughed harder, because he could tell that Albus was bluffing. 

“Relax,” said Gellert and started cracking up. 

“Gellert, I mean it and I’ll-”

“Oh, c’mon, Dumblelicious,” said Gellert and with that, Albus snapped, his face red and he truly wanted to hex the person he decided to call his boyfriend for some reason. His hand was twitching and he was already going for his wand, because he wanted to mute out Gellert’s annoying voice, but Gellert noticed that and just chuckled. “Do you want to hear the best one of them all?” he asked and Albus.

“Not. Really.”

“Aw, well… I’ll tell you anyway,” said Gellert with a victorious grin. “If you combine our last names together,” he said and Albus felt his anger deflecting just a little bit when the other mentioned the two of them together now and was just listening. “You get  _ Grindeldore, _ ” announced Gellert and his eyes were shining. “It sounds kind of cool, don’t you think? Like a Hogwarts’ house, but coolest one of the mall,” he said and Albus rolled his eyes.

“Grindeldore?”

“Yes,” said Gellert happily. 

“Why does your last name come first?” asked Albus in annoyance and Gellert started laughing. That was what bothered Albus the most? Adorable. He was just laughing and Albus felt his cheeks heating up again and he just looked down. “Forget it. You’re an idiot, Gellert,” he then grumbled and went for the cup of tea again.

“Aw, but I’m your idiot and you love me,” said Gellert confidently and Albus rolled his eyes. Then Gellert made the teapot fly over to Albus and he went over to his side, sitting down next to him. “More tea, Al?” asked Gellert and Albus covered the cup with his hand, Gellert only laughing and then he gave it up. Okay. Fine. Let Albus sulk for a while. 

Albus hated how  _ right _ Gellert was. Yes, he was an idiot, but he loved him still and he shook his head. Albus exhaled and then gently leaned up against Gellert. “True. You might be an idiot, but I love you,” said Albus with a little flush and Gellert happily nodded. 

“I know,” said Gellert. “So, so? Which did you like the most?”

“I didn’t-”

“C’mon you have to pick one.”

“I don’t want to.”

“But, Al!”

“No, Gellert.”

“Please? Pretty please?”

“Gellert!”

“Albus!!”

Albus wanted to smack him again, but he knew he’d have to pick one if he wanted Gellert to give it up. “I-I suppose the Dumble-damn wasn’t all that bad,” he said under his breath and Gellert cheered up.

“I knew you’d pick that one,” he said and wrapped his arms around him.

If Albus thought that would make Gellert stop, he was  _ so  _ mistaken, because ever since then, that was how Gellert addressed him as.  _ Dumble-damn.  _ To all of their friends and family and Albus just wished Gellert had an off switch. Which he didn’t. 

Albus Dumble-damn was screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
